Garden of stones
by Icarus Laments
Summary: EN COURS DE REECRITURE Récit de deux mois devenus légendaires, la rencontre de deux sorciers précocement brillants. Slash ADGG
1. Prologue Chapitre 1 Godric's Hollow

**Base:** Harry Potter  
**Auteur:** Kris MADness  
**Genre:** Slash puisque JKR va en ce sens pour une fois, Angst, et puis vous verrez bien après tout .  
**Pairing:** Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, on s'en doute u.u' Je reprends les quelques renseignement donnés par J.K. Rowling pour vous pondre ceci.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Je me lance donc dans ce magnifique (notez l'humour...) récit de la jeunesse de Dumbledore (ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'il a été jeune un jour celui-là --") et de sa rencontre un peu houleuse avec Grindelwald. J'espère que ça vous plaira n.n Fic sans prétention, je ne me prends franchement pas pour un artiste...

**Titre:** Garden of stones

**Prologue:**

Il y était enfin. Après des années passées à rêver d'avoir un prétexte pour venir ici, il en avait enfin eu l'opportunité. Certes ce prétexte s'était révélé être son renvoi de Durmstrang, mais la vue qui s'offrait à lui le confortait dans la douce idée que cela en valait la peine. Oui, il n'y avait rien à regretter, sa place était ici à présent, plus dans une salle de classe dont le niveau minable des élèves ne ferait que ralentir sa progression personnelle. Ses professeurs n'avaient plus rien à lui apporter et l'enseignement qu'il recherchait désormais était tout autre. Un enseignement qui prenait sa source ici-même, dans ce petit village dont la place centrale se dessinait devant ses yeux. Deux rues principales venaient se croiser en son centre, vomissant un dédale de ruelles qui serpentaient entre les bâtiments et les maisons, et au bout de la place, une petite église de campagne résistait fièrement aux affres des âges. Collé à elle, un jardin de pierres tombales fleurissait, gris, élevant dans un silence religieux des tombes qu'il devinait vieillies et penchées.

Il y était enfin, c'est ici qu'allaient débuter véritablement les recherches, dans le village où Ignotus Peverell avait succombé à la Mort. Un petit rictus étira le coin de sa bouche. Il y était enfin et du haut de sa superbe, Godric's Hollow lui tendait les bras.

**-**

**Chapitre 1:** Godric's Hollow

Quelque part au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise, par une douce journée d'été, quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Ce quelqu'un était, à bien y regarder, un jeune homme à la silouhette fine et élancée dont l'androgynie certaine aurait pourtant aisément pu le faire confondre avec une fille. De longs cheveux blonds tombaient de façon fluide sur la cape de voyage noire qu'il portait, mettant en valeur son grain de peau clair. Il avait un visage quelque peu juvénile, quelque part féminin, la bouche rosée et la mâchoire fine. Ses yeux, sombres comme deux puits d'Enfer, fixaient droit devant eux le village qui s'étendait dans la vallée, brillant d'une lueur de satisfaction. Le coin de ses lèvres était légèrement relevé. De toute évidence il était arrivé là où il le souhaitait: sur la colline qui surplombait Grodic's Hollow.

D'un geste nonchalant il rejeta en arrière les longs cheveux blonds qui avaient glissé devant ses yeux. Son sourire s'accentua doucement. Dans sa contemplation ravie, l'éclat de ses yeux s'était fait plus ardent, contrastant avec son expression sereine. Une gueule d'ange et les yeux du Diable.

Sa silhouette altière se mit en mouvement et, d'une démarche empreinte d'une grace naturelle, il se mit à marcher le long du chemin qui descendait jusqu'au village. Le vent léger de ce mois de juillet vint murmurer amoureusement à ses oreilles, semblant lui adresser des soupirs. Ses longs cheveux dorés voletaient légèrement derrière lui. Il avançait de sa démarche légère et assurée droit vers Godric's Hollow et sa cape tourbillonnait doucement autour de ses chevilles.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'il pénètre enfin dans le village, abandonnant le chemin de terre pour les sols pavés. Et alors la tranquilité de la campagne céda la place à l'agitation des rues. Les gens s'interpelaient d'un bout à l'autre de l'allée, deux femmes semblaient échanger des insanités en hurlant toujours plus fort que l'autre et les rires allaient bon train. Certains même le regardaient passer, étonnés de voir un visage inconnu parmi eux. Mais son attention à lui était plus portée sur les maisons en pierre aux volets décapés que sur les villageois.

A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la rue principale et que ses pas le portaient vers le coeur de Godric's Hollow, un fort sentiment d'allégresse prenait naissance dans sa poitrine. Sentiment qui s'intensifia quand il déboucha enfin sur la grand-place. D'un point de vue objectif elle n'était même pas grande, mais la vue était tout de même impressionnante. De nombreuses boutiques aux vieilles enseignes rouillées fleurissaient tout autour de la place pavée, quelques bancs s'ancraient çà et là dans le sol et, face à lui, l'église imposante au clocher massif le fixait de son oeil aux verres colorés. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau en un sourire satisfait. Là, sur le flanc droit de la bâtisse centenaire, un vieux portail en fer forgé tenait sinistrement sur ses gonds défoncés. Il le fixa intensément, comme si son regard cherchait à en faire fondre les barreaux. Son sourire s'accentua. Il quitta la place.

Il continua son chemin environ un quart d'heure, nullement lassé par sa contemplation des maisons et des commerces qui défilaient devant lui, et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur un point bien précis. Sa destination finale. Là, sur le pourtour de Godric's Hollow, une maison à étage lui faisait face, crachant par la cheminée des volutes de fumée verdâtre plutôt incongrus pour la saison. Il les fixa un instant d'un air légèrement perplexe avant de reporter son attention sur la maison en elle-même. Et la porte. Il se mit à nouveau en marche, encore quelques pas et il pourrait toquer pour qu'on lui ouvre. Du moins le pensait-il. A peine avait-il esquissé un geste que la porte s'était ouverte à la volée, laissant apparaître devant lui une femme hirsute flanquée d'une affreuse robe de velour violet.

« Gilbert! »

Ledit Gilbert grimaça légèrement en voyant cet affreux perroquet à lunettes s'avancer vers lui dans l'optique évidente de l'étreindre. On aurait pu penser que cette femme à la crinière rousse et aux verres de lunette épais comme des culs de bouteilles était en quelque sorte l'hystérique du village. Ce n'était sans doute pas totalement faux. Mais ce que les gens qui venaient frapper à sa porte en pensant s'être trompé de maison ne savaient pas, c'est que Bathilda Tourdesac, célèbre auteur de _L'Histoire de la Magie_, n'avait en aucun cas la tête de l'emploi. Certes on aurait pu s'attendre à rencontrer une vieille érudite presque aussi fripée que les pages des grimoires dans lesquels elle se plongeait -sans aucun doute- pendant des heures. Pourtant Bathilda n'avait même pas cinquante ans, pas tant de rides que cela, et une énergie et un sens de l'esthétique assez déroutants.

« C'est Gellert.

- Comment? Oh oui, bien sûr, excuse-moi. Comment vas-tu mon garçon? Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer! Alors dis-moi, il paraît que tu as fait des bêtises à l'école? Ah, la jeunesse, c'est plus ce que c'était! Ton père aussi était pas mal chahuteur dans son genre, il aimait bien embêter les filles! Tu n'as pas embêté une quelconque demoiselle j'espère? Garnement! Mais entre donc,entre donc, que je te fasse visiter! C'est que je suis pas mal pressée vois-tu, le Ministère et tout ça, ça me prend du temps. Oh mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça! Ta chambre est au premier, ne fais pas attention à l'odeur, c'est ma potion qui est en train de bouillir dans la cuisine, je ne suis pas très douée mais je pense que cette fois ça ira. La dernière fois ce pauvre Archimède a eu le malheur de tomber dedans et il est devenu tout vert! D'ailleurs si tu lui retrouves ses lunettes, donne-les-lui, le pauvre n'arrête pas de se cogner aux murs! Ah mais je vais être en retard! Je te laisse t'installer, je rentre dans peu de temps, une course urgente tu comprends? Enfin bref, à plus tard Gellart! »

Bathilda disparut dans un « pop! » caractéristique du transplanage, laissant son petit-filleul seul au milieu du salon.

« C'est Gellert. », siffla-t-il d'un air agacé.

Il resta un instant immobile. Que venait-il de se passer? Où était-il tombé? Et qui était Archimède? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'était pas certain de vouloir apporter une réponse. Il se reprit un peu et regarda autour de lui. L'affreuse tapisserie rose saumon et beige heurta profondément sa sensibilité et il pria pour que la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir ne soit pas aussi _bien_ décorée que le salon.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il eut le soulagement de voir qu'aucune teinte rosée ou autres dentelles ne venaient _embellir_ son dessus de lit. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Il pénétra dans la chambre et sortit un petit cube sombre de sa poche qu'il posa soigneusement sur le lit, avant de prendre sa baguette. Et d'un geste souple du poignet, il visa le cube.

«_ Aplificatum_. »

En un clin d'oeil le cube se mit à grossir et grossir. Et ce qui n'était qu'une vulgaire babiole sans intêret apparant se révéla être une somptueuse valise en peau de dragon, aux reliures finement ouvragées. La grande classe.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, elle s'ouvrit et les affaires qu'elle contenait allèrent se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans les différents placards de la chambre. La valise fut ensuite soigneusement glissée sous le lit et Gellert s'y assit enfin. Certes la chambre aurait pu être pire, mais c'était loin d'être comparable aux superbes boiseries des dortoirs de Durmstrang. Gellert grimaça. Quelques petites modifications esthétiques étaient de rigueur...

-

Gellert baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose lui frôler les chevilles et apperçut une boule de poils verts ronronnante qui alla ensuite s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Ainsi donc c'était ça, Archimède...

« Tu as fait un bon voyage? demanda sa grand-tante avec un sourire quelque peu édenté.

- Je suis arrivé en transplanant.

- Oh, oui bien sûr. Alors dis-moi, veux-tu manger quelque chose? Il est encore un peu tôt mais je dois avoir quelques biscuits...

- Non merci. »

Bathilda n'insista pas et prit son chat sur ses genoux. Archimède ronronnait aussi fort qu'une locomotive à vapeur sous les caresses de sa maîtresse. Gellert lui n'avait qu'une envie, partir immédiatement à la découverte de Godric's Hollow.

« J'y pense, ce serait bien que tu connaisses des gens de ton âge.

- Je suppose, oui. », répondit Gellert à contre-coeur.

Il n'était pas venu ici pour faire ami-ami avec quiconque. Et les gens de son âge ne l'intéressaient pas, ils étaient d'un niveau moindre et ne connaissaient rien.

« Dans ce cas allons-y! Je pense qu'Albus doit être chez lui à l'heure qu'il est.

- Albus?

- Oui, Albus Dumbledore, il a ton âge. Très intelligent, le meilleur de toute sa promotion à Poudlard, il n'a eu que des O à ses ASPIC! Tu imagines? Que des _Optimal_! Oh bien sûr il a toujours été un peu seul à cause de ça et récemment sa mère, Kendra, est décédée. Ca l'a profondément affecté je crois. Il a un frère, et du coup il devient chef de famille à même pas dix-huit ans... Je l'aime bien, je pense que vous vous entendrez! »

Gellert se garda bien de répondre à cela ou de demander ce qui était advenu du père de cet Albus Dumbledore. Apparemment le garçon était intelligent, c'était déjà un bon point. Peut-être pourrait-il lui être utile, en fin de compte. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement à cette pensée.

Bathilda posa son chat vert sur le canapé à côté d'elle et se leva, l'air toute guillerette. Ils iraient à pieds, ce n'était pas très loin («pour profiter du beau temps!»). Gellert lui emboîta donc le pas, et à nouveau, à travers le dédalle des rues de Godric's Hollow, ses yeux détaillèrent avec ivresse chaque aspect de ce village centenaire.

-

« C'est étrange, il n'y a personne. »

Bathilda avait l'air préoccupée par ce constat et toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Gellert lui, était simplement agacé. Pure et simple perte de temps alors qu'il aurait déjà pu commencer à faire ce qu'il était venu accomplir. Sa grand-tante se mit à parler de sa voix stridente, en espérant se faire entendre de quelqu'un succeptible de se trouver dans la maison.

« Albuuuus? Abelfoooorth? C'est Bathilda Tourdesac, vous êtes là? »

Toujours aucun mouvement dans la maison. Les épaules de Bathilda s'affaissèrent.

« Je pense savoir où il sont... »

Le changement de ton interpela Gellert. D'une voix haut-perchée de femme excentrique, Bathilda était passée à rien de plus qu'un murmure. Il la regarda s'éloigner un peu en lui faisant signe de la suivre et reporta son attention sur l'une des fenêtre de la maison. Derrière les rideaux de dentelles blanches, il lui avait un instant semblé que quelqu'un l'observait. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

-

Gellert sentit une excitation soudaine le gagner quand la grand-place se dessina devant ses yeux. Son pas s'accéléra imperceptiblement, faisant voler ses longs cheveux fins derrière lui. Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui sans que cela ne semble le gêner, et c'est d'une démarche gracieuse qu'il suivait Bathilda vers le centre de la place. Le contraste entre ces deux-là était saisissant, sans doute était-ce cela qui étonnait le plus, mais il est vrai que Gellert avait toujours attiré l'attention où qu'il aille.

Il sentit un sentiment de victoire naître en lui quand il vit sa grand-tante se diriger vers le portail du cimetière. Finalement, peut-être avait-il bien fait d'accepter de la suivre. Arrivé devant le grand portail branlant et grinçant, il le fixa intensément, ce qui raviva cet éclat inquiétant qui n'avait de cesse de briller dans ses yeux sombres depuis qu'il était arrivé à Godric's Hollow. De vieilles inscriptions latines ornaient le haut du sombre portail de fer forgé, certains barreaux ne tenaient plus debout et se penchaient vers les autres. Et derrière, derrière, l'immense jardin de pierres grises fleurissait à travers les touffes d'herbe verte.

Il pénétra dans ce sanctuaire avec allégresse, son regard avide caressant chaque nom gravé dans la pierre, chaque dates, à la recherche d'une tombe en particulier. Le cimetière était grand, il n'en avait même pas parcouru le quart quand ses yeux se posèrent sur deux garçons qui semblaient se disputer à voix basse, comme si une intonation trop forte eut été une offense aux morts qui reposaient là. Ils attirèrent indéniablement son attention.

Le plus petit fixait farouchement son aîné de ses yeux bleus éclatants, et sifflait entre ses dents des paroles qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Il était brun, les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules, sa frange trop longue retombait en mèches folles devant son visage pâle aux joues rouges de colère. Il semblait encore jeune, avec son visage poupin et son corps frêle.

Le second le dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il avait les cheveux plus clairs, légèrement ondulés, et bien plus longs. Un petit bouc venait bleuir son menton, et la couleur de ses yeux était en tout point semblable à celle du jeune garçon. Gellert posa son regard sur la tombe devant laquelle les deux garçons se disputaient. Kendra Dumbledore. Il comprit alors sans mal qu'il s'agissait là d'Abelforth et Albus Dumbledore.

Le regard farouche du plus jeune se posa sur Bathilda et il sembla s'adoucir quelque peu. Etonné, celui qui était à n'en pas douté Albus se tourna et parut surpris de voir que deux personnes étaient arrivées sans qu'il ne les entende.

« Albus, Abelforth, bonjour. Je suis passée chez vous, et comme vous n'y étiez pas... »

Personne ne répondit à cela et le regard d'Albus rencontra celui de Gellert. Bathilda s'en rendit compte et ajouta:

« Je vous présente Gaylord, mon petit-neveu. »

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel. Avec une mine agacée, il rejeta les cheveux qui avaient glissé devant son visage sur son épaule et s'avança vers les deux adolescents d'une démarche assurée, un petit sourire suffisant flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Gellert Grindelwald, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » fit-il en tendant sa main vers Albus.

Albus le regarda d'un air quelque peu étonné mais reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il lui serra la main et tous deux se sourirent.

Abelforth ne sembla pas apprécier d'être soudainement laissé pour compte et fusilla le jeune homme blond du regard. Son sourire et l'éclat qu'il devinait au fond de ses yeux ne lui plaisaient pas et la complicité qui avait semblé naître immédiatement entre lui et son frère éveilla une certaine méfiance en lui.

Gellert posa ensuite ses yeux sombres sur lui et le fixa d'un air suffisant. Abelforth serra les dents.

Dès le premier regard, ils surent tous deux qu'ils se détesteraient cordialement du début jusqu'à la fin.

-

_« J'ai su dès le départ que Gellert et mon frère ne s'entendraient pas.  
__J'ai simplement fermé les yeux sur ce fait et me suis laissé guider par la curiosité que Gellert faisait naître en moi.  
__Aujourd'hui, mon attitude passée m'apparaît comme profondément stupide. »_

_(Albus Dumbledore)_

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Eh ben, ça faisait un moment qu'elle était annoncée celle-là. J'en avais déjà parlé dans ma précédente fic mais comme j'ai fait une pause après avoir écrit ce chapitre, ben je l'avais pas posté.  
C'est maintenant chose faite x)  
Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura -une dizaine j'espère- et je n'en ai pour l'instant écrit que trois, mais bon.  
Le rythme de publication risque donc d'être assez lent.

Mais enjoy, dites-moi plutôt ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, et s'il mérite une suite ou non...

Kris.


	2. Chapitre 2 Le conte des Trois Frères

**Auteur:** Kris MADness  
**Genre:** Slash puisque JKR va en ce sens pour une fois, Angst, et puis vous verrez bien après tout.  
**Pairing:** Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, on s'en doute u.u' Je reprends les quelques renseignement donnés par J.K. Rowling pour vous pondre ceci.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà la suite. Il s'est passé quelques mois entre la rédaction du premier chapitre et celui-ci, mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fic, alors je m'y remet. J'espère juste que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que mine de rien, les reviews que j'ai reçues m'ont un peu mis la pression ç.ç Ca fait trois fois que je recommence ce chapitre quand même... Merci à **Rojito**, **Melhope**, **Kynn**, **fanficreunies**, **MaryGarland** et **pomme-violette** pour leurs reviews. Enjoy x)

**Titre:** Garden of stones

**Chapitre 2:** Le conte des Trois Frères.

* * *

La chambre d'Albus Dumbledore n'était en rien comparable avec celle que Gellert occupait chez sa grand-tante. Un nombre assez impressionnant de diplômes et autres prix; tous décernés à Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ornaient les murs, mis sous verre dans de jolis cadres. De nombreux petits objets d'argent luminescents ronronnaient sur les étagères en lâchant de temps à autre une bouffée de fumée, un lunascope était posé sur le bureau ancien près de la fenêtre, plusieurs instruments en cuivre représentant le système solaire à une échelle à chaque fois différente montraient en temps réels le déplacement des planètes, représentées alors par de petites balles dorées. Contre un des murs de la chambre, une bibliothèque d'une taille assez conséquente soutenait un bon nombre de bouquins, de rouleaux de parchemin ainsi que plusieurs numéros du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_. Gellert s'en approcha.

Il passa lentement le bout du doigt sur chaque reliure, lisant les titres un à un. Il sentait le regard d'Albus dans son dos mais continuait tranquillement son petit manège. Il y avait là beaucoup de manuels de cours, un exemplaire de_ L'Histoire de la Magie _de sa grand-tante et bon nombre d'autres livres traitant principalement de la Métamorphose. De toute évidence Albus Dumbledore était un passionné du sujet. Mais il n'était là rien que Gellert ne connaisse déjà, de plus la Métamorphose n'était pas vraiment la matière qu'il préférait. Il se redressa après avoir visionné la quasi-totalité du rayonnage et allait se détourner quand un titre attira son attention.

D'un air désinvolte il arracha le livre à la reliure noire à ses semblables et un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. _Contes et Légendes - Le conte des Trois Frères_. Tiens donc.

« Tu n'as pas passé l'âge des contes pour enfants, Albus? Pour quelqu'un qui a reçu le prix Barnabus Finkley et qui représente la Jeunesse britannique au Magenmagot, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. »

Le susnommé regarda le livre que Gellert tenait dans ses mains et ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller.

« Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que peuvent cacher des _contes pour enfants_, tu sais. », fit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Gellert parut amusé par le ton qu'avait employé Albus. Mais au-delà de l'amusement, c'était une lueur intéressée qui venait de s'allumer au fond de ses yeux sombres, même s'il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta d'ouvrir le livre afin de le feuilleter et remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'Albus s'était crispé en le voyant faire. Il ignora ce fait et commença à survoler des yeux un texte qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur et fut surpris de voir que bon nombre de notes écrites apparemment à la main venaient entâcher le récit. Des passages étaient soulignés, certains mots entourés et le coin des pages étaient noircis de phrases manuscrites qui semblaient être des analyses du texte. Tiens donc. De toute évidence, Albus Dumbledore prenait l'histoire des frères Peverell pour un peu plus qu'un vulgaire conte pour enfant. Gellert était stupéfait. Et ravi.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'ourla légèrement en un sourire satisfait et d'un geste nonchalant il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. C'était quelque chose qui avait tout de suite fasciné Albus: la grace naturelle qui habitait chaque geste, chaque attitude de Gellert. Il se demandait parfois si le garçon ne faisait pas exprès pour attirer l'attention, mais il avait réalisé que même lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Gellert avait ce genre de gestes. Il jouait souvent avec ses cheveux dans ces moments-là, lissait ou bien enroulait une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts d'un air absent en laissant son regard sombre errer dans le vague.

Les deux garçons avaient été présentés l'un à l'autre depuis deux jours à peine et déjà tous deux sentaient que l'autre était digne du plus grand intêret. Ils étaient intelligents, c'était indéniable. Et sans doute cette intelligence précoce les rapprochait-elle dans un monde qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager. Deux jours seulement et une grande et forte amitié était née.

Gellert vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés d'Albus et le fixa intensément, une petit lueur animant son regard sombre. Il ressemblait à un enfant espiègle et cela déstabilisait quelque peu Albus. Il avait compris dès le départ qu'il aurait à se méfier de Gellert, que l'intelligence était rarement indissociable de la manipulation, mais il l'intriguait. Inexorablement. Après tout, les seules personnes avec qui il s'était entendu jusque là étaient des sorciers confirmés et instruits, mais en aucun cas des jeunes gens de son âge. Or Gellert Grindelwald avait deux ans de moins que lui et était précocement brillant.

« De toute évidence, tu t'intéresses de près à l'histoire des frères Peverell. Envie de devenir le Maître de la Mort, Albus? »

Si Albus fut franchement surpris par les mots de son nouvel ami, il ne le montra que peu. En revanche, il se mit à fixer le livre avec insistance. Gellert sourit.

« C'est vraiment étonnant.

- Quoi donc? demanda Albus.

- J'étais venu à Godric's Hollow parce qu'Ignotus Peverell y avait finalement succombé à la Mort. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer une personne qui s'intéresserait autant à ce qui n'est qu'un conte pour la plupart des gens.

- Oh. Dois-je en conclure que nous partageons les mêmes idées sur les Reliques de la Mort?

- Tu conclus bien. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. C'était un peu déroutant, de se retrouver face à une personne qui nous fascinait et qui, en plus, partageait la même obsession que soi. Vraiment déroutant. Et Albus et Gellert ne pouvaient que s'en sentir ravis. Pour Gellert c'était là la garantie de mener à bien ses projets et d'avoir quelqu'un de fiable et de fort à ses côtés. Pour Albus, c'était l'occasion de s'affranchir de la charge trop lourde de chef de famille qui était la sienne. Un sentiment d'allégresse naquit doucement dans leur poitrine: eux, Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore, seraient ceux qui réuniraient les reliques et deviendraient les Maîtres de la Mort.

-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les adolescents ne se quittèrent pas un instant, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller manger ou dormir -bien qu'ils oubliâssent souvent d'avaler quelque chose tellement leurs discussions les accaparaient. Ils avaient également commencé à étudier les différents livres traitant des reliques que chacun possédait. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et force était d'admettre que leur utilité était moindre, mais Albus et Gellert s'abîmaient dans des recherches et des interprétations du _conte des Trois Frères _du matin jusqu'au soir. Cela faisait deux jours à présent. Deux jours qu'ils passaient tout leur temps dans la chambre d'Albus à ne rien faire d'autre que tourner des pages de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, lisant et relisant la moindre information relative à la probable existence des reliques.

Avec un grognement peu élégant, Gellert se laissa tomber au bas du lit sur lequel il avait été allongé tout l'après-midi et chassa nonchalament une mèches de cheveux blonds qui venait de glisser devant ses yeux noirs. Il avait lu méticuleusement l'essai de Théodore Hupett sur le conte des frères Peverell de nombreuses fois, et il devait bien admettre que le texte ne contenait que peu d'éléments succeptibles de le mener aux reliques.

« C'est une jolie baguette.

- Pardon? »

Il se retourna pour interroger Albus du regard et se rendit compte que le brun tenait entre ses mains une baguette magique qui n'était autre que la sienne.

« Elle est tombée de ta poche, expliqua Albus.

- Oh. »

Gellert se releva souplement et vint reprendre place sur le lit pour parler plus aisément avec lui. Il lui prit délicatement sa baguette des mains et la fixa quelques instants.

« C'est vraiment un travail d'artiste, où l'as-tu eue?

- Chez Gregorovitch. Le meilleur fabriquant de baguettes, à n'en pas douter. », répondit Gellert d'un air fier.

Albus ricana devant la vantardise dont faisait preuve le blond en cet instant.

« Oh tu sais, Ollivander est un fabriquant très talentueux, lui aussi. »

Gellert émit un petit reniflement méprisant et détourna ostensiblement le regard. Non vraiment, cet Ollivander pouvait bien fabriquer les plus belles baguettes d'Angleterre, avec brosse à dent intégrée ou tout ce qu'il voulait, Gellert n'en avait cure. 25,3 cm, bois d'acajou et ventricule de dragon. Une merveille. Que seule une autre merveille pourrait remplacer.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as été renvoyé de Durmstrang. »

Gellert parut amusé. Son ami lui avait déjà posé cette question trois fois et il n'avait pas répondu, prétextant que cela ne le regardait pas. Certes cela ne le regardait toujours pas mais il aimait cette facette entêtée d'Albus. Et puis il faudrait bien qu'il le lui dise, maintenant que sa grand-tante avait vendu la mèche (« Je compte sur toi Albus pour l'assagir un peu! Avec son renvoi de Durmstrang et tout ça... »).

« Ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante, je t'assure. Mais puisque tu y tiens, je vais te dire. Pour faire simple: je nourris de grandes ambitions, et outre le fait que j'ai besoin des reliques pour les accomplir, j'ai toujours mené quelques petites expériences à Durmstrang. Les professeurs disaient que j'étais trop extravagant, trop incontrôlable, et ce qu'ils ne contrôlent pas, ils ne l'aiment pas. Je me suis donc retrouvé sur la sellette, entravé par une surveillance trop lourde. Cela ne m'a pas arrêté pour autant, j'étais surveillé mais pas complètement soumis à leur autorité. J'ai donc continué mes petites recherches mais ils ont décidé que j'avais vu trop grand quand je me suis attaqué à des Sang-de-Bourbes qui m'avaient énervé, et ils m'ont renvoyé.

- Des _Sang-de-Bourbes_? Ferais-tu donc partie de ces Sang-purs qui méprisent les enfants des Moldus, Gellert?

- Oh non, bien sûr que non. Personnellement, ce sont les Moldus que je méprise. »

Albus haussa un sourcil et un étrange sentiment réchauffa sa poitrine. Mais avant qu'il ait pu demander plus d'explications à son ami quant à la soudaine déclaration qu'il venait de faire, une perdrix argentée entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur les genoux du blond.

_« Le dîner est servi! Cesse donc d'embêter ce pauvre Albus et rentre à la maison. Ton père t'a écrit. »_

Une fois le message transmis, le patronus s'évapora dans un nuage de brume scintillante et Gellert se releva. Il adressa un dernier sourire à Albus, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et tourna sur lui-même. En un « pop! », il avait disparu.

-

Les deux garçons ne s'étaient revus que le surlendemain, Albus s'était présenté chez Bathilda et avait aimablement demandé après Gellert. Le blond était descendu de sa chambre et en un regard, il avait compris que son ami éxigerait de lui une explication. Explication qu'il lui donnerait bien entendu, pour peu qu'il accepte de le suivre dans ses idéaux, car depuis son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, ce qui avait d'abord été le rêve d'un règne absolu et solitaire était devenu une vision grandiose d'une alliance sublime entre lui-même et celui qu'il considérait comme son égal. L'idée avait germé en son esprit il y avait de cela deux jours, et ne demandait plus qu'à porter ses fruits.

Les deux adolescents avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller arpenter les rues de Godric's Hollow afin de profiter du spectacle de ses rues et de parler de leurs recherches sur les reliques. Le long des rues pavées, tout n'avait été que succession d'hypothèses et de théories sur un plausible emplacement des reliques, d'interprétations du moindre détail d'un conte qu'ils connaissaient déjà par coeur. Et cela avait été accompagné de bribes de conversations banales, entrecoupées de fou-rires et d'exclamations de joie. Albus et Gellert s'étaient immédiatement appréciés et reconnus comme l'égal de l'autre. Mais plus que tout, ils s'étaient immédiatement considérés comme amis.

La discussion s'était peu à peu orientée vers les parents de Gellert, et le garçon s'était contenté de répondre aux questions d'Albus d'un air peu concerné. Avant de le questionner sur ses parents à lui. La mine d'Albus s'était alors obscurcie et il avait simplement dit que les deux étaient morts, et qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Et comment sont-ils morts? »

Mais Gellert n'avait obtenu que des explications peu satisfaisantes: le père d'Albus était mort à Azkaban pour une raison qu'il ne lui avait pas donnée, et sa mère avait succombé à un sortilège qui s'était retourné contre elle. Gellert s'était montré franchement sceptique et Albus avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Ils n'avaient plus rien dit ensuite.

Ils continuaient de marcher dans les rues, Gellert détaillant d'un oeil avide chaque aspect du village centenaire et s'inquiétant peu du silence qui persistait. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux, murmurait de douces paroles à ses oreilles. Chaque personne se retournait sur son passage pour l'observer, étonnée de voir dans les rues cette silhouette noire couronnée de candeur qui lui était inconnue, et tous ceux, tous ceux qui remarquaient l'éclat de métal qui brillait dans ses yeux semblables à deux puits d'Enfer semblaient voir en eux la marque du Diable apposée sur la figure d'un ange. Une beauté du corps saisissante, et la noirceur implacable d'une âme.

« Une petite visite à Ignotus Peverell, ça te dit? » demanda soudain Gellert en s'arrêtant.

Albus s'arrêta à son tour, et fixa pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes son ami de ses yeux bleus. Gellert souriait, de ce petit sourire satisfait et légèrement suffisant qui lui était propre. Albus le considéra un instant et ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque son ami le devança en lui saisissant le poignet afin de le tirer à sa suite. Gellert marchait d'un pas vif et plein d'assurance, lui faisant remonter la rue à grandes enjambées, sans qu'il n'ait même l'idée de protester. Il se laissa donc conduire par son cadet, sachant très bien où celui-ci l'entraînait. Et en effet, quelques secondes après seulement, l'étroitesse de la rue déboucha sur la grand-place avec, en face d'eux, l'église millénaire qui les fixait de son oeil de pourpre et de vert absinthe.

A partir de là, et sans même se concerter, ils avancèrent d'une démarche plus calme afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. La grand-place leur avait toujours semblée petite et pourtant la traversée en paressait soudain interminable, comme s'ils sentaient s'égrainer les précieuses secondes qui les séparaient du portail. Ils l'atteignirent enfin, le gardien de fer forgé qui pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds défoncés. Gellert posa avidement ses mains sur les barreaux vieillis et poussa le portail.

« Tu sais où elle est? demanda-t-il en regardant chaque tombe devant laquelle il passait.

- Bien sûr, suis-moi. »

Albus prit alors les devants et entraîna Gellert vers le fond du cimetière, là où fleurissaient les pierres tombales les plus anciennes. Certaines n'étaient plus que des gravats diformes, d'autres étaient fêlées. La plupart s'affaissaient piteusement en terre, couvertes de mousse, et beaucoup d'inscriptions avaient été balayées par la corrosion du temps. Albus et Gellert n'accordèrent même pas un regard à ces sépultures sans nom, se contentèrent de les dépasser dans une totale indifférence. Car celle qui était l'objet de toutes leurs attentions se trouvaient plus loin, encore un peu plus loin au fond du cimetière.

Et enfin Gellert l'apperçut, la tombe patinée par les intempéries et si usé que le nom qu'elle portait était presque illisible. Pourtant il la reconnut immédiatement. Car là, en dessous du nom du défunt, il était représenté; le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Ignotus Peverell. Sa sépulture était là sous ses yeux, et sa dépouille attendait patiemment depuis des siècles le jour de sa venue en ce lieu. Gellert en était persuadé. S'il avait du décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en cet instant, il aurait sans doute parlé d'une inexprimable joie, d'un deuil souverrain ou d'un bonheur si poignant qu'il en avait eu du mal à respirer. Enfin. Cette idée le hantait depuis son arrivée: voir la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell. La tombe du Troisième Frère, la tombe de celui qui avait succombé en dernier à la Mort. La tombe qui renfermait, il en était sûr, le secret des reliques. Ignotus Peverell. La mort et la gloire réunies en un même cercueil.

« Mince. », s'exclama soudain Albus.

Gellert l'interrogea brièvement du regard avant de le reporter sur la stèle. Il se sentait comme ivre, tel un alcoolique dont le spiritueux n'était rien de plus que la vision parfaite de cette stèle. De cette preuve de l'existence des frères Peverell, cette garantie implacable de l'existence des reliques.

« Quelqu'un vient, continua Albus, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on nous voit traîner par ici. »

Gellert ne chercha même pas à comprendre et acquiesça faiblement. A vrai dire, son attention était accaparée par la tombe, et il ne faisait pas grand cas de ce que lui disait Albus. Il se laissa néanmoins entraîner hors du cimetière lorsque son ami lui saisit le bras et se promit en lui-même qu'il reviendrait ici très vite.

-

Gellert regardait d'un air noir sa grand-tante lui débiter l'un de ces longs monologues dont elle avait le secret. Cette magnifique tirade de plus d'une dizaine de phrases pouvait pourtant se résumer en sept mots: « Que veux-tu manger ce soir? », mais non, il fallait que Bathilda étoffe son récit de plein d'éléments inutiles. C'était à se demander comment cette femme pouvait être le célèbre auteur de l'_Histoire de la Magie_.

« Je peux faire un des ragoûts dont j'ai le secret si tu veux? ton père les adorait! Ou alors je peux faire... Gilbert?

- C'est Gellert, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi. Mais sinon, si tu n'aimes pas le ragoût, je peux te faire autre chose. On ne peut pas dire que je sache beaucoup cuisiner, tu comprends je passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque que devant les fourneaux, il n'y a qu'à voir mes potions! Et ce pauvre Archimède qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur naturelle... Au fait tu as retrouvé ses lunettes? »

Gellert fixa sa grand-tante d'un air excédé et sans rien dire, monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dieu, il était déjà assez énervé de ne pas avoir pu se repêtre plus de la vision de la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell sans que sa grand-tante ne s'y mette. Il était là depuis bientôt une semaine et elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne s'appelait _ni _Gilbert, _ni_ Gaylord, _ni _Geoffrey. Mais bref.

« Et je ne peux même pas aller voir Albus, il doit être en train de manger. », pensa-t-il d'un air morose en regardant par sa fenêtre.

Leur brève excursion de cet après-midi l'avait rendu encore un peu plus impatient quant à la suite de leurs recherches sur les reliques. Et il retenait mal l'envie de s'inviter chez Albus pour en parler toute la nuit. Il regarda Archimède sauter sur le dessus de son lit et s'installer confortablement pour se faire une toilette; le pauvre chat était toujours vert, bien que Gellert s'en soucia peu. Il le fixa un instant, puis s'installa à son bureau. Son regard venait de s'allumer d'un éclat montrant clairement qu'il venait d'avoir une idée qui le satisfaisait particulièrement. Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier, et se mit à écrire fébrilement toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait quitté Albus un peu plus tôt. Il ne fit aucune pause durant la rédaction de sa lettre, et une fois finie, il la signa de son nom et du symbole qu'il avait apperçu un peu plus tôt au cimetière; celui des trois reliques.

D'un geste souple du poignet, il lança un sort pour sceller la lettre et l'apporta au hibou Grand Duc de Bathilda.

« Apporte ça à Albus. », chuchota-t-il en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

Et c'est un petit sourire de contentement aux lèvres qu'il regarda le messager disparaître au loin.

-

_« J'avais trouvé en Gellert l'ami le plus parfait et le plus désiré.  
__A ce moment-là, notre obsession des reliques venait à peine de s'affirmer.  
__La folie qui s'est emparée de nous ensuite, je ne me la rappelle que trop bien.  
__Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment deux adolescents ont pu à ce point s'abuser. »_

_(Albus Dumbledore)_

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Et voilà donc pour le second chapitre. Le troisième est en cours d'écriture, et pour l'instant on peut dire que j'avance bien (enfin je trouve...).  
Si vous avez lu, prenez le temps de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est toujours utile.  
Le prochain chapitre dès qu'il sera fini,

Kris.


End file.
